angels can die
by Marcaline's Bass Guitar
Summary: stenny fan fiction with a twist. not going to tell you what its about cause you need to read it in order to find out what its about.   this is my first fan fiction so i hope its ok
1. Chapter 1 meeting him

angels can die

Chapter 1 - meeting him

If he was still here ... i'd hold him in my arms and tell him that i love him. I'd race to him till my lungs exploded and my heart pounded my ribs.I'd kiss him till my lips melted to his. He's not here. I can't bear it any-more. Every time I turn he should be there... but he's not. She took my Kenny.

We where at school when I met him. Wendy loved me and i loved her but when he was there it was different. His hair was like the sun shining upon his fragile face,his eyes where an ocean of deep blue. Whenever i looked deep into his eyes i felt like i was swimming in his beautyful gaze.

"Stan" wendy shouted

"Wendy, sorry babes i was in a world of my own" I said

Eventually i started talking to kenny but the more i did, the more wendy became klingy until we appart for the most of each day and it was heart breaking to see her like that. The next day was kennys birthday and i was anxious to go. i was thinking of wendy and i thourght it was to much pain for her to stay with me so i would let her down gently tommorow after kennys birthday party. I was so excited. i bought him a new pair of head phones and an mp3 player with all his favorite songs on it, i new he'd love it because he'd been saying he had wanted one for a long time i was so happy but also sad as it was a boys only party meaning wendy wasnt aloud to come but id get he a presant after the party. the party was drawing nearer so id have to get ready or id be late.

A letter came through my door just as i grabbed my coat. it didnt make sense,all it said was follow the ribbon. Thinking it was a prank i threw it in the trash and left. Somebody left a large ribbon outside my door. This was really messed up, first of all the strange letter; then a large black ribbon in my front yard. this was strange so i followed it. Before long im at kenny's house with ballons and loud rock music blasting out the frames of the windows. kenny didnt have any windows because his mom smashed them in her last mental break down.

Finally i got ready to go inside.

"here goes nothing"


	2. Chapter 2 my being

Angels can die chapter 2- my being

Going into that party was scarier then anything. I could see his silhouette against the wall. I was so nervous, but kenny was going to be mine. I slowly walked to the door and was greated,(well i wouldnt say greeted i'd say more like puked apon),by kennys mother. She had just come home from a partying her ass off and when she finally realized it was his birthday told him he could plan his own birthday because he was old enough to. I walked in to find kyle and clyde. kenny hadn't opened up to anyone till recently and was on the verge of suicide but he came back somehow.

"stan you came,thanks" said kenny

He had a look in his eye. It was happy but also a sorrowful look in his eyes. Like someone had just died. I tried to forget about it as i followed kenny to the kitchen.

"Stan follow me, i need to tell you somthing" whispered kenny

It came as a shock to me when he said that. I had a bad feeling, as if he wanted me to shoot him. I didnt know but if i found out I could help him ... but what if me helping him made his pain worse. Maybe he just wanted my opinion on a dvd of his.I dont know but I was about to find out.

We walked into his room and kenny locked hid old broken door. Kenny grasped me tightly and cried.

"i dont want to be alone any more stan, i dont want people to hate me like eric,help please" wimpered kenny

hearing those words broke me. kenny was my being and if he was broken then so was I.

"kenny, you will never be alone, i wont let you." i said.

Before i new it kenny had is tounge in my mouth with his lips clensed tight against mine. He loved me and I loved him back and thats all i new. thats when it had started.

The jealousy and everything else in my mind but kenny was there and thats all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3 jealousy of love

Chapter 3 - jealousy with love

That night at kennys party was the greatest night of my life. The crush i had had on him for the past year had turned it to full blown love for him. But what about wendy. I was going to have break up with her tommorow or id be cheating but shes ... well...crazy. For the past two months she has been so klingy and jealous that her hair has started falling out. She comes to school with a wig and was caught with blades in her pencil case. I was going to have to tell her.

I had just woken up when my mother and father had ran in the kitchen bawling at each other as usual. It was usual routine. wake,eat,leave. but just as i ate my breakfast this morning kenny called up and he was in tears. he said his dad just attacked him and his leg was cut open. I rushed over and i got there just in time. kenny looked really faint. i called an ambulance just as kenny passed out.

when we got to the hospital they operated on kenny imediently as kenny was in real pain. he woke up 2 hours later still faint be so much better. wendy came to vi visit. whilst kenny was asleep i took wendy out of the room to tell her .

"wendy i have to break up with you, its not you its me and the other boys at school are way hotter then i am, also i think ive bee causing you a lot of stress and i dont want that for you any more ,it would be for the best."

Wendy spent two minuetes looking at me at first. it must have been the shock of our break up but i was sure she'd get ove it.

"Stan, you monster get away from me, I HATE YOU"

after that she ran away in tears. i knew she'd be fine after a while, it would just take some getting used too.i ran to kenny as he woke was a lot better. the nurses where going to let him go home.

"kenny, I dont want you going to your house tonight so come to mine my perants wont care so you might as well it'll be full.

"ok stan"

"kenny...I...I..."

"i what stan, spit it out"

" I love you"

just then kenny grabbed my head and started kissing me. between each kiss we had we had to stop as we could not breath but all in all it was amazing. kissing kenny without any worries of being caught cheating, i felt so new. then my perant showed and it was time to leave but i wish we hadent... i dindt want this.


	4. Chapter 4 kennys murderer

chapter 4 - kennys murder

we where in the car together as if nothing could go wrong,me and kenny where in love as clouds floated in the air. every time we kissed it was like i was in heven. kenny was my angel and i just needed one night wendy invited me and kenny out for a party. wanted to go but kenny thought this was fishy as it was at an abandoned church. wendy explained they where shining lights though the windows so that it looked like a rave. we said ok and got ready. me and kenny went home that evening to get ready. just as i was taking my shirt off kenny fell on me and his arm bandage fell off.

"kenny what the hell happened, your bandage is soaked in blood."

kenny hugged me with despairation and cried

"im sorry i didnt tell you sooner, when you dumped wendy she started attacking me at school and told me not to tell you, dont go stan, i font want her to hurt you.

" were not going any where"

before long me and kenny where interlocked in a passionate kiss that coulndt be broken. kennys hands where cold but i could take then the bedroom window smashed and there was wendy with a knife in one hand and a camra in the other.

"stan you knew i was insacure but you where stupid enough to take that for granted and dump me , i hate you stan marsh and now you will pay"

wendy lunged at me with all her power but kenny jumped in the way and was stabbed though the was bleeding franticly and coughing up blood.

"kenny dont die please, you cant die, please, you need to live"

but it was to late, he was dead and wendy fell out the window backwards and died and well for me ... my fate will be decided now with this gun and my head ...BANG...

THE END


End file.
